Mirrors
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Kiba has Ino in front of a mirror. God, give her strength...


Mirrors

"Lemme spread that pink pussy, baby girl," Kiba's voice was gruff as he whispered into Ino's ear. They were both seated on their bedroom floor in front of their full length mirror, Ino between Kiba's legs with both of her legs propped up by Kiba's own, naked as the day she was born. Kiba, on the other hand, was fully clothed, which was maybe what make this so damn sexy. That, and Kiba's dirty talk.

"Mmm, look at that beautiful pussy of yours," Growled Kiba as he spread his legs in order to spread her own, opening her up and leaving nothing to the imagination. The mirror situated in front of them reflected back how needy Ino was—all flushed skin with sweat dripping between her full breasts as Kiba used one of his hands to pull at the skin where her inner thigh met her sex to open her up even more. Now she could see the pink wetness of herself glistening with her arousal.

"You're such a fucking pervert." Ino grumbled as Kiba licked at the length of her neck and scraped his fangs against the soft skin there. Kiba didn't miss how her sex began to drip anew.

"You fuckin' love it." He stated as his other hand gripped her tit possessively. Dear God, give her strength. "You look so sexy like this, all spread open for me." Ino gasped and shuddered as she felt and watched Kiba's index and middle finger part her swollen lips and begin to stroke her gently. _Oh,_ _God,_ she thought asthe webbing where his two fingers met brushed teasingly at the hood of her clit as he stroked around the places she wanted him most.

"Mmm, you're so wet. Makes doin' this even easier," Kiba hummed into her ear. Ino tried to squeeze her legs shut in order to give herself some much needed friction, but Kiba wasn't having any of it.

"Ah, ah," He reprimanded her with a light slap to her inner thigh. "You take what I give you. And if you're good, I'll give you what you really want…" As if to give her and example, Kiba gave her swollen clit a small tap with his index finger and watched through the mirror as Ino shook and moaned wantonly.

He was going to kill her, she was sure of it.

"Now, where should I start?" Kiba pondered and tweaked her right nipple with his fingers. "Maybe here?" He rolled Ino's nipple in a tight circle and she panted at the shallow throb of pleasure that slipped through her. "Hmm, what about here?" Both of his hands slid down her body to spread her lips wide apart and he chuckled as her pussy twitched. Then the middle finger of his left hand grazed over her throbbing opening.

"K-Kiba!" She moaned and tried to thrust against his finger to make him slip inside. It was no use. "Kiba, please!"

Another dark chuckle. "Alright, I guess I'll be nice…" Ino watched as one of Kiba's hands left her center to form an underhand grip on her thigh to pull her legs further apart and also to steady her squirming, while the first two fingers of his other hand went to gently caress the sides of her clit.

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Ino's answering moan was throaty, as this small touch alone might have been enough to send her reeling.

"That's not the best part," Kiba promised with a toothy smirk and proceeded to move those two fingers in an up and down motion, effectively jerking off her clit.

" _Augrh!_ " Ino grunted as her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back to rest on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba continued his ministrations with a surprising gentleness, but he had her so worked up that he might as well have been fucking her.

"See? I can be nice," She could almost hear the smugness in his voice, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was spread wide open, stark naked in her boyfriend's lap as he studied her most intimate parts in the mirror. She didn't care that her breasts were heaving up and down with her pants of wanton lust. She didn't care that she looked like a complete slut. All she cared about in that moment was the wonders Kiba was working on her body.

"Fucking hell, look at that pussy drip!" Kiba sounded ecstatic as he watched Ino become even more soaked than she was before. He sped up his jerking motions and Ino nearly fainted. "You like that? You like it when I jerk you off like this?"

"Uh huh!" Whined Ino as her thighs began to quiver with the amount of raw pleasure Kiba was giving her. Things were only made worse for her when Kiba began to roughly bite at her neck and shoulder, growling as he did so.

To Ino's utter delight, the hand that Kiba had been using to hold her leg moved to her dripping center to toy with her entrance. "Yes! _Oh fucking hell, yes!_ " Ino shouted with desperation at the prospect of having Kiba's fingers inside of her.

"You want me to finger fuck you, Ino?" Kiba questioned, only to get a garbled moan of his name in response. "You wanna ride my fingers while I fuck you senseless with them?"

" _Please!_ Kiba, please, dear God, _you're killing me!"_

Kiba barked a laugh before he said, "Aw, can't have that, now can we?" Before he plunged two fingers knuckle deep into her quivering warmth.

The sound that Ino let out was a ragged, choked combination of a scream and a moan with Kiba's name thrown in somewhere in between. It was at that point that Ino let herself go completely—she threw her hips down onto Kiba's fingers over and over again in time with his thrusts, screaming out his name and encouragement to keep fucking her faster, harder, right there.

Kiba, too, was also a mess of panting and moaning as he watched Ino fuck herself on his fingers while he toyed with her clit. "Baby," He groaned against her ear. "Baby, you look so sexy like this. All spread open for me with my fingers inside you while your pussy drips down over my hand and onto our carpet. You're a fuckin' _mess_." He punctuated his last word by curling his fingers inside her and Ino was done for.

"Do that again! _Kiba, do that again!_ " She demanded and wrapped her arms around the back of his head as she forced herself down on his fingers. Kiba obeyed without hesitation and worked at her clit with renewed vigor.

"You gonna squirt for me? Huh? You gonna cum all over my hand while I watch you fall apart?"

" _Fuck, Kiba, yes!"_ Ino choked on a sob just as her body went almost painfully rigid with the beginnings of her orgasm. Kiba sped up the movements of both of his hands and Ino thrashed in his lap and screamed as she felt herself quaking and then _gushing_ all over Kiba's hand and the floor. Kiba drew out her release longer than she thought was possible, almost sending her headlong into another orgasm, and she sobbed at the stabbing sensations of pain-pleasure that shook her to her core.

After what seemed like forever, Kiba ended her torture and slid his thoroughly drenched fingers from her body and allowed her to slump forward and fall onto her stomach. There, Ino lay, twitching in a pool of her own cum, breathing ragged and head spinning. She barely registered Kiba plucking her from the floor and placing her on the bed before her vision went dark and she fell into a pleasure-induced unconsciousness.


End file.
